Secuela
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Estos violentos encantos tienen violentos finales, saben a pólvora y sangre. Continuación de 'Cronometrado'. TVXQ. HoMin.


**Secuela**

Estos violentos encantos tienen violentos finales, saben a pólvora y sangre.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron con un estruendo. Las cortinas dejaban los largos ventanales al descubierto aun cuando ya no había sol que pudiese colarse entre ellas, sus figuras diáfanas perdían sentido y propósito en la obscuridad que se avecinaba y rodeaba la estancia con silencio nervioso y sepulcral. Alexander apareció en la habitación y con una acallada inclinación de su cabeza, él le concedió derecho. Condujo a su invitado con su andar compuesto hasta el extremo contrario de la mesa en la cual se encontraba su jefe, abrió la silla para el recién llegado y luego de asegurarse que todo estuviese en su lugar, regresó a su habitual lugar cerca de la puerta, espalda contra la pared.

—Bienvenido. —Yunho, al filo contrario de la mesa adornada para la cena, sonrió imperceptible, un mero cambio de expresión tan diminuto que no cualquiera podría ser capaz de descifrar. —Es un honor tenerte en casa, Heechul. —Su acompañante sufrió un cambio de expresión al ampliar la sonrisa burlona que le adornaba el rostro desde que había puesto pie en la mansión.

—El placer es todo mío, Yunho. —Heechul respondió igual de dulce a como su comportamiento se veía cuando se encontraba en presencia de Jung, no por nada Heechul había estado planeando dicho encuentro desde hace varios meses atrás. Las fronteras de las provincias a las que él adoraba llamar sus dominios se estaba viendo atacada por un conjunto de idiotas que se referían a sí mismos como maleantes en busca de poder, pero era una verdad sabida a voces susurradas que en realidad lo que esos hombres olvidados querían era la atención de Yunho. Todos querían la atención Yunho, después de todo se trataba del gran jefe de la mafia surcoreana, que si bien, cuando su padre estuvo a cargo fue considerado un emporio; ahora que Yunho regía, era más un legado. Un mundo lleno de trabajos y negociaciones turbias que solo parecían tener un final: muerte y riquezas.

Con una leve reverencia, Yunho tomó asiento y con un movimiento de su mano, las puertas tras su espalda se abrieron dando luz a un menudo cuerpo, vestido de traje similar al de Alexander. Un rostro el cual Heechul todavía no lograba darle un nombre y del cual desconocía absolutamente todo, pero que se había convertido en una constante en lo que respectaba a las presencias cercanas a Yunho. De cabello castaño y lo suficientemente largo como para que una cuidadosa coleta le mantenga en orden justo a rozar de su nuca, ojos grandes y casi inocentes, sutilmente desiguales pero que en su opinión le hacía más atractivo; una nariz fuerte y un par de pómulos encantadores de los cuales creía sobresalía un sonrojo avergonzado al ser consciente del escrutinio que el hombre le obligaba a ser presa y para terminar un par de amplios y voluptuosos labios firmes y cerrados. Sus ojos querían engañarle al hacerle creer que formaban un constante puchero poco intencionado. Heechul sonrió de medio lado, cuando el muchachito copia de mayordomo se acercó lo necesario para ofrecerle llenar su copa.

—¿Vino, señor? —Una voz en contralto, susurrante llegó a sus oídos como una preciada melodía, Heechul asintió y aprovechando que el jovencito rotundo escapaba de su mirada al mantener los ojos fijos sobre la botella que bailaba entre sus manos, continuó su contemplar indiscreto. «¿Quién eres?» Quiso preguntar, pero sus intentos de comunicación con el sirviente fueron todos fallidos una vez que le vio alejarse para servirle a Yunho.

Con precisión de halcón capturó la diminuta interacción y retorció las manos bajo el mantel en celos.

—Pueden comenzar ahora. —Fue la orden.

—Sí, señor. —El pequeño mayordomo dejó la botella en la cercanía del hombre y con una amplia reverencia, un completo ángulo de noventa grados; se perdió tras las puertas que Heechul asumía debían conducir a la cocina. Si bien, él no había sido digno de si quiera una mirada de reconocimiento, nada más un vistazo necesario y la cordialidad aprendida de los buenos servidores; en su lugar, Yunho había sido objeto de admiración y apreciación. El fugaz paseo de sus ojos por la estructura facial del jefe era más que suficiente para revelar la ensoñación del pequeño extraño, y era más que claro que cualquier diminuta expresión bajo la máscara de impasividad sería dirigida a una sola persona. Sí, celos y molestia era lo que Heechul sentía, él también quería poder ver reflejada en tan puros ojos la admiración ciega e irreversible que contempló como espejismo en esos escasos segundos. «¿Quién eres?» Se preguntó a sí mismo con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

La cena trascurrió sin percance alguno, Alexander continuaba en su sitio como una estatua a la espera de una orden de acción y con los ojos al frente a duras penas seguía el actuar del muchacho, Yunho parecía desconocer el tumulto de pensamientos, obviar su palpable necesidad por indagar en la identidad del pequeño desconocido, además era cansino para Heechul referirse a él como: pequeña copia de mayordomo. Comenzando por el hecho de que era demasiado joven y secundado por el mínimo temblor que sacudía sus muñecas en cuanto debía posicionar un plato para Yunho y que por supuesto, no ocurría cuando la exquisita rareza se acercaba para servirle.

Luego del postre y una nueva copa de vino tinto en su mano, las puertas el comedor se abrieron con prisa, el doctor de cabecera Kim Jaejoong.

—¡Changminnie! ¡Yunho, no puedo encontrar a Changmin! —Jaejoong detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de que el jefe no se encontraba solo. —Oh. ¡Lo siento! Disculpen la interrupción. —Una reverencia avergonzada y esperó a que Yunho le diese la oportunidad de alejarse.

—Está bien. —Con un movimiento de su mano le dejó ser. —Ve a la cocina. —Jaejoong de nuevo hizo una reverencia, pero la voz de Yunho le detuvo a mitad de estancia. —Jaejoong, ¿has conseguido su medicina?

—Sí. —Jaejoong sonrió y con una última venia a modo de despedida desapareció de la habitación. Heechul vio su oportunidad y la tomó.

—¿Medicina? —Ladeó el rostro y dejó a un lado su copa.

—Sí. El hermano menor del doctor Kim. —Yunho se relajó en su asiento y se sirvió un poco más, dio un sorbo a su copa. —Sufre de problemas cardíacos, irreparable.

—¿Hermano? Creí que el padre de Jaejoong había fallecido hace varios años. —Sí, el padre de Jaejoong había trabajado como mano derecha de su padre y había visto a Yunho correr por los largos pasillos de la mansión en su puerilidad. —Creí que era hijo único. —Esa no era solo creencia suya, era creencia colectiva.

—Sí. Es un bastardo. —Yunho encontró su mirada, penetrante y abrumadora, las puertas se abrieron y el chiquillo en cuestión apareció con bandeja necesaria para retirar todos los utensilios de la cena. Con los ojos adheridos al suelo, el pequeño mayordomo retiró lo platos y alejó las copas de vino, en esta ocasión Heechul no encontró vistazos furtivos sino absoluta vergüenza. Oh, el muchacho sabía y reconocía su lugar. Para cuando estuvo a su lado e hizo amago de recuperar la copa vacía, Heechul no pudo evitar el movimiento irracional de sus músculos, su mano se encontró con la delgada muñeca, el único retazo de piel que no estaba cubierto por tela y guantes. Le apresó con fuerza.

—Tu nombre. —Suprimió una sonrisa victoriosa al observar como sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y por momentos le vio luchar con el instinto innato de querer alejarse más todo se vio opacado por la falta de tensión en sus hombros que complementaba el aire sumiso que le rodeó, la mirada anhelante que buscaba el permiso de Yunho para poder actuar.

—Responde. —Solemne e imponente Yunho se mostraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Changmin, señor. —Changmin hizo una reverencia corta debido a su falta de movilidad, Heechul le mantenía sujeto todavía y esperó. Yunho observaba la interacción con aire estoico, desinteresado, pero él no era ningún tonto, sabía desde el momento en que Changmin posó pie en la habitación lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Heechul. Yunho sabía lo que todos se estaban preguntando desde el momento en que dejó en claro que Changmin formaba parte de la vida cotidiana dentro de la mansión; Ma'am no mostraba interés ni curiosidad habiendo interactuado con Changmin en contadas ocasiones desde que el pequeño entró a sus vidas, pero desde el momento en que crearon la coartada perfecta sobre su existencia, la mujer había tomado gusto en verle corretear por los pasillo asustado y las millones de disculpas susurradas contra el suelo donde descansaba su frente cada que porcelana era esparcida por accidente o a consciencia y él era culpado de tal acción.

A las afueras de la habitación de cuidados intensivos Jaejoong y Yunho escuchaban las indicaciones de la enfermera sobre la recuperación de Changmin. Tres años habían pasado ya desde la primera vez que Changmin había sido ingresado a través de emergencias y aun con temor y desconfianza bajo las pestañas los miembros de la clínica se habían hecho la idea de la posible presencia constante de Yunho por causa de un pequeño con salud deteriorada. Hacían todo lo posible por mantenerle estable pero la decisión definitiva era más que obvia: Changmin necesitaba un trasplante para sobrevivir. Su corazón estaba muy lastimado, cansado y el vivir con el recurrente recordatorio de que quizás podría ser la última vez en despertar era desagradable y abrumador.

—Se lo he dicho ya señor Jung. La lista de espera para los trasplantes es demasiado larga, además la importancia de la compatibilidad. —La enfermera con bolsas negras bajo los ojos intentaba explicarle por enésima vez que no era posible para la clínica el fabricar un corazón nuevo y sano en menos de 48 horas para que pudiese ser utilizado a en Changmin.

—24 horas.

—¿Eh?

—Deme solo 24 horas más y estén listos para el trasplante. —La mujer no pudo contestar, Yunho se alejaba de la estancia hacia la salida con aire frío y determinado.

Heechul le liberó y Changmin hizo una reverencia pronunciada, podía ver las marcar rojizas dejadas por la presión de sus dedos.

Una vez que Heechul se retiró de la mansión, Ma'am permaneció en su habitación luego de un aperitivo de media noche con una taza de té y Yunho asegurado tras las puertas de su oficina con la clara orden de no ser molestado, Changmin corrió hasta la habitación de Jaejoong y le confesó al doctor los temores de su corazón.

—Él sabe. —Fue lo primero que dijo en la seguridad del abrazo del doctor. A Jaejoong no le tomó demasiado entender a lo que el adolescente se refería; había pasado horas después de la partida de Heechul con Yunho en su oficina deliberando sobre la existencia de Changmin y si luego de aquella cena, su historia seguiría siendo creíble. No era como si el pequeño no corriese peligro, estaba públicamente involucrado con Yunho, aunque fuese bajo el engaño de un mero aprendiz de mayordomo; pero las amenazas contra su vida se verían reducidas si el resto del mundo creía que solo se trataba de un muchacho más y no lo que realmente era. El preciado hermano pequeño que apresaba con posesividad las noches de invierno y veía reír con soltura las tardes de verano. —Él lo sabe. —No se trataba precisamente de la verdad, pero Changmin creía ferviente que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que vio a Heechul entrar al comedor y más aún con el vicioso escrutinio al que le sometió toda la noche. Él todavía recordaba la noche en que un extraño se había adentrado a su habitación sin permiso y le había amenazado a muerte solo por hecho de ser quien era: un hijo olvidado de alguien con poder. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de Jaejoong y sintió miedo, sintió miedo por él y por Yunho, ¿qué sería de Changmin sin Yunho?

El reloj le indicaba que eran pasada las dos de la madrugada y él se detuvo nervioso frente a la puerta de la oficina de Yunho, la luz encendida le hacía entender que el hombre todavía se encontraba despierto; suspiró y con algo de dificultad al tambalear la bandeja en una de sus piernas, tocó la puerta anunciando su presencia. Se adentró en la habitación sin esperar respuesta y con un movimiento silencioso cerró la puerta tras su espalda, Yunho no le dedicó atención, seguía enfocado en los papeles que tenía enfrente y el ceño fruncido que revelaba con claridad la pesadez de sus facciones.

Posó la bandeja al filo del escritorio y en movimientos cortos y gráciles sirvió una taza de té caliente; solo cuanto tuvo la taza frente a sus narices, Yunho se desentendió del trabajo y aceptó la bebida. Changmin siguió con ojos atentos como Yunho relajaba la espalda contra el espaldar de su silla al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del cálido sabor levemente endulzado a miel; cuando hubo terminado, Changmin retiró la taza y a punto de retirarse estaba cuando se percató de como al mayor le costaba volverse a concentrar pestañeando con rapidez como un tic nervioso, se olvidó de la bandeja y regresó a su lado. Colocó ambas manos a la altura de las sienes del hombre y las masajeó en círculos, continuó sus movimientos afectuosos al adentrar sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello rubio y alejó la tensión que agobiaba a Yunho.

Yunho suspiró y relajó los hombros por completo, cerró las carpetas que se encontraban desordenadas en su escritorio y le dio toda la atención a su pequeño. Giró en su silla, quedando frente a frente, Changmin que bien se había estirado unos cuantos centímetros, su mentón le rozaba la coronilla estando Yunho sentado. El muchacho se acercó y le despeinó el cabello con afecto, soltó una risita al contemplar cómo había dejado al antes pulcro Yunho; Yunho llevó ambas manos a la cintura diminuta de Changmin y le apresó con fuerza, Changmin al sentir el rasguño en su piel aun debajo de la ropa, quiso alejarse para verle, pero el mayor le mantuvo en su sitio.

—¿Señor? —Llamó despacio.

—Changmin. —Yunho le arrastró hacia su cuerpo dejándole sentado sobre su regazo con torpeza. Changmin se removió incómodo clavando los dedos en el cuero cabelludo del mayor para mejor apoyo.

—¿Está bien? —Yunho sopesó lo que Changmin quería saber y por momentos detestó la idea de tener que repetirse. Esa no era la primera vez que Changmin se cuestionaba la veracidad de sus palabras, del lugar que le correspondía dentro de la familia; Changmin cuestionaba si era correcto para él estar a su lado.

La primera vez había sucedido luego de que regresase del hospital, aquella noche en la que uno de los hombres de una pandilla que buscaba problemas logró colarse en su habitación descifrando su existencia y su paradero; Changmin había tenido miedo de ser un obstáculo en la vida de Yunho, Changmin pensaba en la posibilidad de que quizás había sido un error el que su madre le dejase en la mansión, quizás era mejor si él regresaba con ella.

La segunda ocasión fue justo antes de que él junto a Jaejoong decidieran buscar un órgano compatible para hacer el trasplante a Changmin, su madre se opuso completamente a su búsqueda, objetaba que ella había a duras penas había aceptado al bastardo en su vida y que simplemente le había dejado actuar por su cuenta, en simple medio paliativo para el inminente final, si Changmin debía morir que así fuese.

—Sabes que es una locura. —Había dicho Jaejoong luego de que salieran de la clínica. Menos de 24 horas para encontrar un órgano compatible era simplemente una locura aun para ellos, pero el semblante ennegrecido y determinado de Yunho le hizo entender que no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta. La enfermera que se había acostumbrado a su presencia por muy intimidante que fuese, le había visto con sorpresa y creyó le vio llorar luego de que la operación hubiese resultado un éxito y Changmin pudo salir de Cuidados Intensivos, más nunca volvieron a ese lugar.

—¿Hyung? —Susurró inseguro ante el silencio de Yunho ladeando el rostro para llamar su atención, Yunho le rodeó por completo con sus brazos y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Changmin regresó a sus atenciones cuidadosas. Delineó el lóbulo de sus orejas con la punta de los dedos, rozó el contorno de su mandíbula y descansó ambas manos en sus mejillas; Yunho cerró los ojos cuando Changmin con sus meñiques tocó sus pestañas y le escuchó reír de nuevo.

Yunho se inclinó quedando a la altura de las clavículas del pequeño y aspiró silencioso, una mezcla de olores le alcanzó. La esencia frutal del té recién hecho, el perfume cítrico del gel de baño y el explícito reconocimiento de Changmin. Sus manos viajaron fantasmales debajo del camisón que el adolescente usaba para dormir, el que antes había sido una camisa que le pertenecía; se la había obsequiado al pequeño de diez años que se había infiltrado en su habitación con ojos llorosos y asustados a causa de la tormenta eléctrica que se desataba a las afueras, le mantenía despierto y le exaltaba en demasía. Ahora, seis años después, todavía le quedaba holgada. Con los ojos cerrados y el instinto hambriento clavó las uñas en la tersa piel y atrapó un obscuro pezón por encima de la ropa.

—Oh. —Fue la reacción instantánea de Changmin, abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus muslos se tensaron, con sus manos afianzó el agarre contra el cabello de Yunho y su espalda se arqueó inconsciente. Yunho le atrapó entre el escritorio y sus piernas, sus manos bajaron por su espalda y estrujó sus nalgas con cada una de sus manos dándoles un apretón; atacó con furia el escondido pezón con sus labios. Desdibujó su forma redondeada y diminuta, lo presionó con su lengua volviendo la tela traslucida gracias a su saliva y lo mordió haciéndolo girar. —Hyung —Se quejó Changmin cerrando fuertemente los ojos, una de sus manos bajó a los hombros de Yunho y sus uñas viajaron por la tela, el crujir de la superficie y el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda le excitó. Un gruñido subió por su garganta, lanzó los papeles del escritorio y dejó sentado a Changmin frente a él.

El pequeño le miraba azorado, su respiración se entrecortaba y su pecho estaba alterado; con los ojos brillantes y agrandados de sorpresa e impresión, un furioso sonrojo comenzaba en su cuello y le acaloraba las mejillas. Yunho se inclinó de nuevo atrayendo a sí el pezón contrario para darle el mismo tratamiento, jugaba con la extensión de piel escondida a su antojo y una mal disimulada sonrisa surcó su rostro gracias al conjunto de jadeos y suspiros que Changmin era incapaz de controlar. Abrió despacio los botones de la camisa ansioso por encontrarse con la adictiva y nívea piel y Changmin escondió el rostro, gimiendo en el cabello de Yunho avergonzado, a la altura de su pecho se divisaba la alargada cicatriz que había quedado como secuela del trasplante de corazón; Changmin tembló asustado de que quizás en su imperfección Yunho fuese a rechazarle.

Yunho le atrajo a sí y juntó sus frentes, penetrante y obscura, deseosa y atormentada fue la mirada que le envió, acarició sus mejillas y se le ocurrió rozar sus narices en un beso esquimal logrando calmar los nervios del joven.

—Eres hermoso. —Abochornado cerró los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás para cuando Yunho besó su pecho sintiendo el latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Lanzó la pierna izquierda de Changmin por encima de su hombro y le recostó a lo largo del escritorio, creó formas diminutas, indefinidas por sus muslos y resistió la tentación de probarle allí mismo al percatarse del punto húmedo en su ropa interior; le palmeó con suavidad y Changmin alzó las caderas en respuesta. Se deshizo de la molesta tela y Changmin se removió, su cabello cubrió parte de sus ojos y sus mejillas tímido, Yunho le rodeó seguro sintiéndole húmedo y caliente, endurecido y sensible y en movimientos constantes se aseguró de hacerle efervescer los sentidos.

Le atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndolo en un abrazo posesivo luego de que sus caderas perdieran en control y él hiciera presión con un dedo en el cúmulo de nervios tras su espalda que se contraía necesitado. Sin importarle que su ropa se ensuciase le cargó en brazos después de limpiar su vientre, le acunó contra su pecho y Changmin escondió el rostro en su cuello apenado. Ellos nunca antes habían hecho algo como eso.

Changmin sabía que su admiración por Yunho estaba cruzando el puente de simple amor fraternal que había sentido años atrás junto con el agradecimiento y devoción hacia una atracción platónica y poco experimentada o probable. Las tardes en las que compartía con el mayor sus estudios —Yunho se negaba a tenerle escondido e indefenso en la mansión, Changmin debía hacer algo útil de sí mismo—, horas en las que había recitado poemarios completos y disfrutaban de comidas bajo el sol de verano; diminutos toques de compensación las noches en que la nostalgia le ganaba y pasaba horas frente a las ventanas añorando la libertad necesaria para poder ver a su madre otra vez, el despeinarle el cabello antes de dormir y las simples miradas cargadas de afecto silencioso desde el momento en que decidieron hacerle creer al mundo que su hacer en aquella mansión era el cumplir con el papel de un nuevo mayordomo bajo la tutela de Alexander y el ala cuidadosa de Jaejoong cuando de quien había que verdaderamente cuidarse era del propio Yunho y sus tendencias posesivas y sobreprotectoras. Nadie posaría la mirada sobre Changmin más de lo necesario y Changmin solo tendría ojos para Yunho.

Pero lo que jamás imaginó fue la posibilidad de un acercamiento netamente físico, él sabía lo que sentía por sí mismo, Changmin solo deseaba permanecer al lado de Yunho, no le importaba que fuese como su mayordomo, como su guarda espalda o como su hermano menor; Yunho era todo lo que Changmin necesitaba.

—Yunho. —Quiso su atención, Changmin siempre quería su atención, pero sus párpados estaban demasiado cansados como para permanecer abiertos, Yunho le depositó cuidadoso en su cama y le cubrió con las sábanas, acarició su cabello y le acalló despacio.

—Shhh. —Changmin se giró con la intensión de darle la espalda, pero el peso del mayor le mantuvo en su sitio, Yunho le besó inesperado y con furia, con fuerza demandante que le dejó a él desorientado y a ambos conectados por segundos en el hilo trasparente. —Descansa.

Yunho se deshizo de su traje y lo lanzó a cesto de la ropa sucia, lavó su rostro y en vez de adentrarse a la acogedora cama que le tentaba, abrió la ventana que daba al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo. El primero de muchos.

Eran quizás las cinco y media de la mañana, el sol apenas y si esclarecía, pero él, desde donde estaba podía verla con claridad. Ahora no vestía medias prendas que no servían en absoluto para ocultar su figura, ahora si se cubría con capas cálidas de tela, el cabello recogido y el rostro libre de maquillaje voluminoso; sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío mañanero le hicieron rememorar el semblante sonrojado de Changmin entre sus piernas.

Hacía más de un año que la mujer se aparecía a tempranas horas del día a las puertas de la mansión, al comienzo sus hombres comenzaron a preocuparse por tan sospechoso comportamiento, pero él, luego de percatarse quien era, les aseguró que no había anda por lo que alarmarse. Yunho desconocía su paradero, nunca se había dignado en investigar que era o qué había sido de aquella mujer más le había encomendado a uno de sus informantes el tenerla vigilada, Yunho esperaba el momento en el que Changmin mostrase un ápice de curiosidad por el paradero de su susodicha madre y él estaría dispuesto a ofrecerle la información necesaria, aunque no pudiese prometer que le gustase lo que encontraría.

Encendió un nuevo cigarro y lo fumó despacio, saboreaba cada bocanada de aire intoxicado y tanto en tanto lanzaba una mirada furtiva al cuerpo agotado que descansaba en la comodidad de sus sábanas. La mujer se acercó a la reja y tomó los barrotes entre sus manos sintiendo el frio del metal, un escalofrío le recorrió al sentirse observada pero todo pensamiento paranoico lo desechó al ser consciente del cuerpo que descansaba en el balcón cerca de la entrada; ella no debía pensar demasiado de quien se trataba. Imponente como hace años, aun con el cabello despeinado y el pecho desnudo, sus brazos relajados y el conocido titilar de la luz de un cigarro a punto de extinguirse.

—Cuida bien de mi hijo, Jung.

Se alejó del lugar tal y como había llegado. Silenciosa e intranquila.


End file.
